


Bad Day

by togetherwewillmakesuchwonderfulmusic



Category: Monsters of Verity - Victoria Schwab
Genre: Allegro is kat, august is soft, just soft sheez, kate is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:07:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/togetherwewillmakesuchwonderfulmusic/pseuds/togetherwewillmakesuchwonderfulmusic
Summary: inna class, sufferin, still sick, halp
Relationships: August Flynn & Katherine "Kate" Harker
Kudos: 14





	Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> inna class, sufferin, still sick, halp

When Kate came back the room was dark, yet she could still make out the faint silhouette of August as he lay sprawled across the bed, an arm draped across his face. She quietly closed the door behind her, approaching the bed while trying not to trip over the piles of books scattered across the room.

She stood by the edge and stared at him. He wasn’t wearing his FTF gear [which was weird, he practically slept in them] but instead wore a dark sweater and pants which looked almost maroon in the dim light. Kicking her shoes off she stretched-groaning slightly at the sound of her joints popping-

And less than gracefully plopped herself on top of August. He startled for a second, head shooting up and eyes frantically scanning the room [as if he were surprised, surely he would have heard her approaching] but upon seeing her, relaxed, then dropped his head back against the pillow, covering his face with his arm again.

They lay in silence for a while, Kate spread out over Augusts stomach and her feet hanging off the edge of the bed while August drew patterns across the expanse of her back. But Kate hated silence-couldn’t stand it and August seemed deep in thought, dangerously deep if he really hadn’t noticed her presence earlier.

“whatcha thinkin about?”

Her voice was slightly muffled as her face was squished against the mattress but August still heard her. He lifted his arm from his face with a sign shifted under her weight and stilled. Then his voice rose from the silence- quiet and scratchy, as if he hadn’t spoken in a while-

“you”

The answer caught her off guard, she expected him to talk about one of his missions, or his meeting with the council the other day, or anything and everything but not that- not her. She smiled for reasons she didn’t have the time nor the energy to conclude and instead hoisted herself up with her arms, shuffling until she was tucked against Augusts side and inhaled- eyes opening when she came to the realization that-

“you stink” 

Nailed it. 

He really did stink though. The stench of blood and gore and rot clung to him like a second skin and she had the suppress a grimace, nose crinkling slightly as August then shifted so he was facing her, then he moved his arm to her other side and lifted himself so he was looming above her. 

He stared at her, coal eyes fixated on hers-

And collapsed on top of her.

the disgusting odor now surrounded her and she was going to choke but not before she was going to gauge is eyes out with a god damn butter knife and-

he was laughing.

She froze, caught off guard again but slowly relaxed under him. She held her breath and listened as his laugh died down to huffs and then silence and smiled slightly.

They stayed like that, and as the quiet stretched on, she didn’t mind.

They fell asleep, breaths in synch and minds finally at peace.

..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

When Kate came back to the room the following night, it was empty. She didn’t bother shutting the door behind her, instead weaving through the piles of books across the floor and kicked her shoes off, collapsing on the bed.

..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

She didn’t remember falling asleep but when she awoke, it was to the sound of the door creaking shut and soft steps padding against the floor, she tensed, finger moving under the pillow, curling around a gun, the same one she’d used to kill a stranger in her mother’s house, the same one she’d used to shoot her father in his own office-

A light weight landed on the bed.

Allegro.

The cat approached her with grace and nuzzled its head against her knuckle and she let go of the gun. It thudded softly against the mattress. The cat stared at her and she stared back. Allegro hopped off the bed, turning around to stare at her again and then walked out the door.

Hoisting herself off the bed, she padded barefoot towards the door and out into the dark hallway. Passing the bathroom, she felt Allegro press against her leg and glanced down, watching as the cat easily slipped into the bathroom.

The door was slightly ajar and the lights were off, but when she peered inside there was a figure curled inside the tub. She could make out the faint outline of curly wet hair and-

“August?”

He didn’t startle or stir, didn’t even seem to notice her presence. Allegro passed her, hopping onto the toilet seat, then jumped onto the edge of the tub. The cat lifted its paw and placed it on the side of Augusts face.

He opened his eyes slowly and glanced at her, then Allegro [whose paw was still squishing his cheek] and back at her. Kate stepped inside the bathroom and sat on the toilet seat, it creaked under her weight but the room was otherwise silent.

“bad day?”

His face softened and he smiled. It was a small, barely noticeable thing, but a smile nonetheless.

“something like that”

..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Kate slumped onto the bed face first, almost toppling over a pile of books and tripping over her shoes as the door to the bedroom creaked shut behind her. Moments later she felt the bed dip beside her and an arm curl around the back of her neck.

Turning her head to the side, she was met with stormy grey eyes and a mess of wet curls. 

they stared at each other, drowning in the others presence and taking the other in-and for a moment, it was peaceful.

There was no North and South, no good or bad, no right or wrong- 

-no monster and human.

Nothing-

Except Kate and August.

.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

“do I still stink?"

**Author's Note:**

> i kinda like how dis turned out, lemme know wut ya'll thought.  
> if there are any mistakes-  
> gomen-me did not proof read and tank oo for taking da time to read dis.
> 
> take care hoomans
> 
> Emu.


End file.
